


Spider Things

by Movie_Riggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, They're finally together in this one, Unrelated to IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Riggs/pseuds/Movie_Riggs
Summary: Several separate instances that prove Peter Parker and Michelle Jones' favorite pastime is kissing one another senseless.





	Spider Things

**Author's Note:**

> All plot and no fluff makes Jack a very dull boy.
> 
> ...hence why this story has no plot and all fluff.

Here's the thing: Michelle Jones is naturally introverted. She likes reading her books, not talking to her peers during class or lunch, and reading her books. The most words she speaks per day come because she is academic decathlon captain, and is sort of required to run all the drills during practice. Now, a while back she did openly state that she considered (at least most of) her fellow decathlon participants as friends. But having friends is still a relatively new thing to her, and she would not yet go so far as to say they've brought her out of her shell.

Though Peter Parker is getting close.

Admitting their feelings for one another was an incredibly awkward situation on both sides, but eventually they managed it (with a little goading from Ned). At first, neither Michelle nor Peter knew quite how to behave differently now that they were technically "dating," because Peter was always nervous and Michelle was not used to smiling in front of people much less anything more. They started out slow.

A few days after their second date (which was the same as the first date: watching movies with Ned at Peter's apartment while Aunt May constantly walked back and forth from the kitchen to her room just so she could "check up" on them), Peter initiated contact in public. Now that he and Michelle sat together with Ned across from them, it was entirely possible for him them to touch one another if they wanted to. And Peter wanted to; how could he not? So one day, hesitantly, he moved his right leg ever so slightly so that it was pressing up against Michelle's left. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, waiting to see if there would be any reaction. For a moment, there was nothing. Then, Michelle pushed gently back with her left leg, and for them that was a big step. Peter went back to eating, pretending like he hadn't noticed Ned noticing what had just transpired.

That weekend, their third date saw them graduate to being not just pressed against one another but actively entwined; Peter with his arm around Michelle's shoulders and her head resting ever so slightly on his. 

After the fourth date they finally seemed to realize that it was entirely acceptable to hold hands if they wanted to. And they did.

Finally, at the end of the fifth date, they released the tension that had been constantly building (and driving Ned crazy) over the past few weeks by kissing. It happened as Peter was walking Michelle home. The whole way there, she was making arguments as to why Peter did _not_ have to walk her home, even if it was ten o'clock at night. They were fairly solid points in her mind, but Peter shot each one down with a simple smile and shake of his head. 

Exasperated, Michelle said, "Really, Peter, what is _so_ exciting about this that you won't even listen to me?" Peter replied by planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Michelle was a little taken aback, because if she was being honest she had expected that she would be the one to kiss Peter first (sure, she had not attempted to make a move yet either, but that was _not_ because she was at all nervous and that's that). Even so, she collected herself in time to kiss Peter back, chastely and quickly, just enough to assure him that she was glad he had done it. 

Peter and Michelle came to a mutual realization that they greatly enjoyed kissing one another.

Any time they were in private, they did so unashamedly. When they were not in private, it became something of a game to figure out a way to _get_ in private so they could pick up where they had left off. 

It started, like most of the notable steps up in their relationship, on one of their weekend movie marathons. Without mentioning it to Peter or Ned, Michelle brought over the first two _Halloween_ films (not the others, because to hell with the others). Both boys were notoriously squeamish about horror movies, never venturing any closer to the genre than _Aliens_. But Michelle insisted that they always got to pick out the movies and she wanted a turn. So Peter and Ned relented. 

Ned spent the entire runtime of both films hiding behind a blanket and using a never-ending supply of popcorn to stress eat through the murder scenes. 

Peter, in the meantime, cuddled conspicuously closer to Michelle every time John Carpenter's score started to pick up. Michelle said nothing, because of course this is all part of her plan. She could feel his heart beating against her ear when she layed her head against his chest. 

When the two were walking back to her apartment, Peter kept his arm around her the whole way, attempting to cast his wary glances around the streets as casually as possible. 

"Michael Myers isn't real, you know," Michelle said with a smirk on her face after he checked over his shoulder for the millionth time. 

"I know," Peter said quickly, trying to cover it up.

They stopped in front of her door. Michelle removed his arm from around her so that she could hold both his hands in hers. "You weren't _scared_ , were you, Peter?"

Peter noticeably averted his eyes (he was a terrible liar) in order to say, "What? No. No way."

"Oh, I was," Michelle went on. "I'm _always_ scared when I watch those movies, no matter how many times I see them. But I guess I don't have to be. I've got you to protect me, now." 

That line was Michelle's final strike, and it worked like a charm. She found herself pressed against the door with Peter leaning into her and kissing not just her lips but up and down the length of her neck desperately and passionately, as if silently promising that _yes_ , he would always be there to protect her. And even though that was a stupid line that both of them would be able to look back on and understand was just an excuse to make out, Michelle could feel in each of his kisses that Peter sincerely meant that promise.

Peter's heart rate became his weakness in this little game from that point on, because now Michelle had confirmed for herself that any time the adrenaline started flowing through him, he was _ready_. 

Decathlon practice was the next battlefield, and Michelle's position as the one who got to ask all the questions was her ultimate weapon. 

"Peter, what's the Latin name for the black widow spider?"

"Okay Pete, this one's for you: up to how many eggs can a female spider deliver at one time?"

"Parker, you and Ned done over there? Cool. Which species of spider has been identified as vegetarian?" 

Only Ned picked up on what Michelle was doing, and found it impossibly difficult not to laugh every time she asked Peter a spider question and watched his face go red. Mr. Harrington and the rest of the team remained unaware. 

Of course, Peter confronted Michelle about it, immediately after practice once they were the only two left in the room. 

"Are you _trying_ to blow my cover?" he asked, his eyes wide. "What're you doing asking me all those spider things?"

Michelle did not respond. Instead, she took him by the arm, pulled him into the nearby closet, and kissed him more fiercely than she ever had before. A muffled groan of complaint escaped Peter, but it quickly evolved into one of pleasure. Michelle moaned back against his mouth, because what the hell, she was _on fire_ today (in more ways than one). When they finally caught their breath and the steam began to clear from the confined space, Michelle whispered, "Parker?"

"Yeah?" he whispered back breathlessly, his eyes still trained on her lips, swollen and inviting. 

"Which spider is known to mate for life?"

Unable to hide an embarrassed grin, Peter just said, "Shut up, MJ."

Now Peter may have often been clueless when it came to social interaction and especially the many intricacies of the female gender, but he caught onto Michelle relatively quickly. Though she was only partially broken out of her shell, he realized that he did _something_ (he couldn't imagine what) to make her like him well enough that she wanted to kiss him nearly any chance she got. This was pretty much his dream come true, because he had fallen for Michelle not long after she was promoted to captain and happened to think she was literally the prettiest and coolest person ever. So there was no way he was going to actually tell her to stop making him nervous with horror movies and spider questions. Not even close. But he did think that it would only be fair of him to find a way to "trick" her into making out with him, too.

Michelle, as it turned out, _could_ be caught off guard. Specifically, she could be caught off guard when he crawled through her bedroom's unlocked window at two a.m., interrupting her late-night reading. 

His mask was already off, and he came stumbling forward, leaning against her bed, where she was illuminated like an angel by the orange of her nightstand's lamp. He was clutching the right side of his ribcage, where the red of his Spider-Man suit was conspicuously darker. Michelle instantly slammed her book shut, forgetting to mark her place and jumped from the bed. 

"I'm okay," Peter said, wanting her to worry but not so much that she try to insist they go to the hospital or Avengers Headquarters for medical care.

"No, you're not!" Michelle whisper-shouted, ghosting her hands helplessly up and down his midsection, his arms, his shoulders. "What happened?"

Peter tossed up the arm that wasn't on his wounded side. "It was that stupid foreign hunter guy again. Missed me with the spear, got me with the knife. It's not a deep cut, though. It'll heal fast. I just need to be cleaned up a little before I swing back to my place." Every word of that was true. Peter had not intended to get sliced by Kraven's machete, but once he did and once the situation was taken care of, he noticed he was closer to Michelle's apartment than his own and the idea had popped into his head that this might be his chance to finally go on the offensive in their game.

Perhaps the only part of it that was in any way manipulative was "before I swing back to my place." The idea being that there was no way in hell that Michelle was going to let him leave for the rest of the night--not when it was his fault for giving her gray hairs before she hit forty--and he was simply subtly reinforcing that idea in the back of her mind. 

"Take the suit off and sit down," she told him. "I'll be right back."

Peter obeyed, removing the suit and sitting on the floor against her bed in his boxers, a red gash running from just above his waist to just below his shoulders. Any normal person would need stitches, but this thing would be nothing but a scar within a day or two.

Michelle returned with a wet washcloth and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, kneeling directly in front of him so she could lean forward over his crossed legs. Peter winced and let out a hiss when the liquid chilled his wound, but then spent the rest of the procedure simply staring at her. He liked late-night MJ: wearing his favorite blue sweatshirt, hair let down in a reckless mess of curls.

"Remind me again why you turned down an iron suit?" she asked as she put the bottle and cloth to the side.

"Technically, it's not iron, it's a gold titanium alloy."

Michelle stopped and looked him in the eyes, and for a moment Peter expected her to slap him for the quip. Then, to his surprise, she bent down to his abdomen and kissed a spot of skin that was directly next to the freshly-cleaned cut. She ran her lips along his stomach, making him shiver, till she found another spot she liked and kissed that too. He moved his hands to her head, intending to run them through her curls, but she grasped his wrists and brought those to her mouth as well. Dropping his left arm and following the length of his right, she planted an entire trail of quick kisses until she came to his shoulder, where an old scar from the Vulture's claws was still slightly visible. After pressing her lips against it longer than she did the rest, she buried her head in his neck. Peter closed his eyes, reveling in her gentle, loving touch. 

"I hate your scars," she said matter-of-factly, her face still against his skin so that her voice seemed to run up his veins. "I mean...I love them. I love that you're Spider-Man. But you shouldn't have to have them."

Peter said nothing, because he didn't know what to say. Not until they moved back onto her bed, sheets pushed down, because they only needed each other for warmth. He laid back first, a pillow under his head, but her pillow was his chest. One of her arms was draped across him, the other reached up so that her slender fingers could run through his unkempt hair. Peter got the sense that they were both reassuring themselves that the other was really real. After everything that had happened since Peter first became Spider-Man, sometimes it was just necessary.

"Sorry I made you do this," he finally sighed, feeling guilty that what had been meant as a continuation of their romantic game had almost made them both start crying in each other's arms.

"Don't be," Michelle replied, turning her head upward to look at him. She had known just as much as him what this night was _supposed_ to be, and had been all over the idea. But playing hospital for your superhero boyfriend wasn't much of a turn-on when all you found yourself doing was worrying for his safety. "In fact, I want you to promise me that you'll _keep_ making me do it. School night or not. For as long as you're Spider-Man. I can clean up any wound you get. But I can't attend your funeral. You hear me, Parker?"

Peter tightened his embrace, because very-freaking-close was not close enough. "Yeah, I hear you," he mumbled, finally succumbing to his exhaustion. 

Michelle stayed awake long enough to treat herself to the adorable image of sleeping Peter, wondering how this boy had managed to break her out of her shell.

After that, Peter and Michelle's game was over, because it was no longer a game. Neither of them would deny that they weren't still driven by teenage hormones to a certain extent, but kissing--whether it was a light peck on the cheek or a full-blown make out session--was not just for the fun of it anymore. It was an action meant to acknowledge and treasure the other's very existence, a promise that Peter would always be there to protect her from Michael Myers or any other threat, a promise that Michelle would always be there to care for him after a long of day of superhero work, and an as-yet-unspoken thought in both their heads that they were mating for life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do want Kraven the Hunter to be a villain in Homecoming 2 (along with Scorpion) which is why I keep referencing him in my Spidey stories.


End file.
